


野

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 指奸, 朋友的梗“路飞用橡胶阴茎缠着罗的阴茎并指奸罗”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 给朋友的生日贺文～警告：朋友的梗“路飞用橡胶阴茎缠着罗的阴茎并指奸罗”，祝阅读愉快～
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 路罗 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	野

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友的生日贺文～警告：朋友的梗“路飞用橡胶阴茎缠着罗的阴茎并指奸罗”，祝阅读愉快～

路飞盘腿坐在床上，看着伏案写着什么东西的罗。

罗一边翻书，一边在笔记本上记录。原本坐直的路飞，逐渐趴倒在书桌上，他缩短一些和罗的距离，但没能引起罗的注意。

路飞看着罗，又不时看看表，终于分针指向了12，他倏地从桌上弹起。

“特拉男！时间到了！”

罗被惊地笔尖抖了一下，他终于转过头看向路飞，路飞从床上跳下来，脸贴到他面前。

“别忙了，快来陪我！”

不等罗回答，路飞已经伸长胳膊，缠住罗的腰，搂着人往后倒回床上。

罗被用力抱住，跪坐在路飞腿上，他无奈地叹口气，手里的笔杆点点路飞的脑门，“草帽当家的，你要干嘛？”

“我要和特拉男做！陪我做！”男孩回答的声音中气十足，两只手隔着牛仔裤，大大咧咧摸罗的屁股。

路飞的手抚上罗的后颈，把高大的男人向下压，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。罗把笔搁在桌上，迎合路飞的姿势，顺从地环住他的脖子。罗边与路飞接吻，边搂着他翻了个身，

罗倒在床上，让路飞将自己压在身下。这个吻分开，罗的衣扣被扯松了，领口敞开，露出缀满纹身的胸脯，随着喘息轻微起伏。罗将两手搁在耳侧，手腕转动，手指暗示意味地攥住身下的床单，一双金眼睛眯起，看向路飞。

“来吧，你想怎么做？”

路飞揽着罗的腰一把将他抱起，搂着他又翻了个身，让罗压在自己上方。

“这次用新姿势！”男孩大声宣布，接着便伸长舌头，向上够罗的嘴唇，同时手用力扒罗的裤子。

罗低头迎合这个热切的吻，伸手帮助路飞将两个人都剥光。路飞的手抚着罗的腹部，逐渐向下探去，突然攥住罗的阴茎。路飞有点使劲，罗被攥得一抖，他不满地咬男孩的舌尖。路飞抱歉地舔舔罗的嘴唇，握住罗的阴茎就开始套弄，同时舌头再次钻进男人嘴里翻搅，罗便张开嘴，顺从地迎接路飞，两人缠绵进一个黏糊糊的吻里。

那根性器在路飞手中逐渐硬挺，罗忍不住分开亲吻，伏在路飞上方，抑制不住地喘息。路飞的服侍让敏感的罗享受地发抖。可接下来，手掌温热的触感离开了，取而代之的，一个滚烫的东西一圈一圈缠了上来。罗边喘边看向自己下身，那竟然是路飞的阴茎，男孩柔软涨红的橡胶阴茎结实地缠住了他的整根性器。

眼前的景象让罗颤抖不止，他抬头看向路飞，路飞正红着脸抿起嘴看他。罗勾勾嘴角，“这就是…你说的新姿势吗…草帽当家…”

路飞捧起罗的脸，凑上前亲一口罗的嘴唇，他顶着红扑扑的脸颊对罗说：“你现在可以动了，特拉男。”

罗忍不住笑，男人于是在路飞上方撑稳，挺动腰胯，在路飞圈出的小空间内前后摩擦起来。

“唔…”两人最敏感的部位贴在一起蹭动，路飞咬住下唇，面部涨红，时而发出细微又舒服的声音。

罗的喘息依旧粗重，但看路飞这幅模样，他戏谑地开口，调侃男孩：“草帽当家…你这样子…真像是我在侵犯你啊…”

路飞微噘起嘴，“但是，特拉男还是更喜欢被弄这里吧。”

路飞边说，边两手用力揉弄罗挺翘的臀部，手指挖一指头润滑剂，挤入罗紧窄的后穴。路飞的手指进入后，便轻车熟路地搅弄，刺激每一寸敏感的内壁。罗咬住嘴唇，他的腰一下子就发软，要向下塌，屁股又被路飞掐住抬起，以方便手指的动作。

罗勉力支撑自己，还在摆腰抽插自己的阴茎。润滑剂让罗的后穴变湿，穴口边缘的红肉泛起水光。男孩很知道如何摆弄罗的身体，指尖绕着罗最渴求的那一点打转，不住试探，但绝不准确按上去。在路飞的作弄下，罗很快无法忍受，露出被情欲折磨希求更多的表情。

“啊…啊、嗯…草帽当家的…那里……我要…那里……”喘息变作呻吟，罗近乎本能地说出乞求的话语。毫无预警地，路飞的指头突然狠狠撞上那一点，罗立刻被逼地尖叫出来，整个肠道瞬间激动到痉挛，敏感的身体被刺激到当场高潮。

“啊——！啊、啊哈…哈…”罗边抖边惊喘，路飞的手指却动得越来越快，磨着让罗销魂的那一点用力碾弄。小穴再无法保持矜持的紧致，被那一根手指玩弄得又热又湿，松松软软地打开，像呼吸一样翕动着发出无声的邀请，渴望被更多地插入直至填满。而更多的手指立刻侵入，指头挖上更多润滑剂，转着圈挤进那饥渴的小口。插入的手指很快加到三根，罗的小穴被满满当当撑开，濡湿的手指搅弄出响亮的水声，汁液从交合处飞溅溢出，指尖掐拧那小块敏感的肠肉，对着那处脆弱的所在猛力操干。后面汹涌的快感终于让罗败下阵来，他的呻吟变得破碎，快乐的眼泪噼里啪啦地掉。

罗很快又要达到高潮，腰一颤一颤，这时路飞却故意用阴茎勒紧了罗的，阻止他再次射精，同时手指操弄小穴的力度却愈发粗暴。罗睁大眼睛，张开嘴却发不出声音，就像喉咙也被路飞扼住，阴茎的前端已经湿得不成样子，流出的前液将路飞的小腹淌得一片狼藉。

“哈…哈啊…让我射……不行了…草帽当家……”罗只能求饶，沙哑的嗓音都被情欲逼迫出甜腻的味道，眼泪争先恐后从亮闪闪的金眼睛里向外涌。

“唔，特拉男等等我嘛…”路飞边说，边又收紧了自己的阴茎，试图增加两人性器厮磨的快感。但罗被这突如其来的力道绞得呼吸一窒，接着便哀叫出来。罗已经没有力气摆腰，他也跟不上路飞的节奏，只能承受身后手指无止歇的侵犯，被指头操弄着在男孩身上颠簸。

终于路飞先达到了高潮，男孩红着脸喘，白色的精液射在罗漂亮的腹肌上。

“啊…哈啊…！啊…！啊——！！”路飞松开对罗阴茎的桎梏，他终于被允许射精。罗尖叫着，性器喷吐白浊，但后穴里手指依然在狂风暴雨般地侵犯，手指每顶到罗的敏感点一次，他的身体就被撞得向上动，同时阴茎抖着又射出一股精液。刚才被抑制射精的罗，现在又几乎被迫经历一场场高潮，过多的液体将两人的身体都弄得淫乱不堪。

尖叫逐渐变成抽噎，罗已经只能软绵绵地趴在路飞胸口，任男孩玩弄，“啊……啊嗯、啊……”罗可怜地喘，身体已经被操到熟透，路飞抽出手指，只能引起罗本能地颤抖，后穴被搅弄得一片泥泞，融化的润滑剂粘粘腻腻地从穴口流出来。

路飞的手放在罗的后背，安抚地轻拍，男孩呼出一口气，亲亲罗的额头。“谢谢你陪我！特拉男！”路飞贴在罗耳边，用雀跃的音调说。

罗抬起眼看路飞，金眼睛被眼泪淹得有些红，男人抬起一只手，有些赌气地拉扯路飞的橡胶脸蛋。

路飞嘻哈哈笑起来，和罗蹭着脸颊，把罗拉进更多亲吻里。

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
